


The Ian Species

by Basic_Instinct



Series: My Bestfriends Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, This is weird, alien!ian, high!mickey, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Instinct/pseuds/Basic_Instinct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey jumped at the voice coming from behind him and let out a girl-like ‘’AAAAAHH’’ as he turned around to face his attacker. The thing that stood in front of him looked like E.T., only with red hair and abnormally big green eyes that stood out of his skull. The thing was fucking alien looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ian Species

**Author's Note:**

> well, I guess this is sort of like my hello to the fandom since this is the first fic of mine I've ever published. i have a bunch of others that i've never had the guts to publish before (normal ones, not like this one), but i thought that if i got the first one out it would get easier to publish other things as well, which is why i give you this weird story
> 
> i asked my bestfriend to write me a prompt, and while she is the most amazing person in the world, she simply doesn't understand how to write a prompt and she made a whole story, so the ''prompt'' is included in the end notes

Mickey looked down at his hands. In his hands, there was mushrooms that contained some sort of drug or some shit that was supposed to make him feel high. Mickey had never tried shrooms in his life. Therefore, when Iggy had offered him some, he knew he could not refuse. Iggy had recently gone on one of his hiking-trips and stumbled upon more shrooms than anyone ever could imagine were up in the mountains of Chicago. Which brings us back to the whole Mickey having five grams of shrooms in his hand.  

He had heard scary stories of people hallucinating during bad trips, so he had taken repercussions. Mickey had read that being in a nice environment would prevent a bad trip so he had decided to go to the most cozy location South Side had to offer; A playground.

He lifted his hand to his mouth and swallowed the mushrooms. He noticed the effect immediately. Colors were getting brighter, sounds were getting louder and he could feel his heart beating in his ears. That’s when the paranoia kicked in.

_Holy fuck, someone is out to get me_

He picked up a rock so he had some sort of defense weapon.

_Someone is about to kill me, I can feel it_

‘’Hey man, you okay?’’

Mickey jumped at the voice coming from behind him and let out a girl-like _‘’AAAAAHH’’_ as he turned around to face his attacker. The thing that stood in front of him looked like E.T., only with red hair and abnormally big green eyes that stood out of his skull. The thing was fucking alien looking.

‘’Umm... Anyway, I’m Ian. Do you need help or something? Maybe a ride home?’’

This new species called an _‘’Ian’’_ was obviously out to kill him. He then proceeded to throw the rock right at Ian’s head. A high _thump_ sound was made when the redheaded alien hit the ground.

_Oh shit, what if that didn’t kill him?_

He picked up the stone again and continuously hammered it into _Ian’s_ chest and head. When there was blood splattered everywhere Mickey was satisfied with himself for about one second, before realizing the nature of what he’d just done.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

Mickey started running towards the forest, still high and freaked the fuck out. Suddenly he found himself standing in the middle of the highway. Two bright lights were coming towards him at an alarming speed-rate. At first, he thought it might have been Ian’s spaceship, but as it got closer, he noticed a certain familiarity of the vehicle.

_Oh it’s a car_ , was his last thought before his bones were crushed into a million pieces.

_Oh well,_ he thought to himself as he lay there dying, _at least I wasn’t killed by an Ian_

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i'm suprised if anyone made it all the way down to the end notes
> 
> prompt: Person 1 is on a playground, and is high as fuck on shrooms. Person 1 is tripping and think someone is out to get him/her. Person 2 walks up behing person 1. Person 1 (high as fuck and tripping) thinks person 2 is out to get him. Person 1 picks up a shovel and hits person 2 multiple times in the head and chest, and then person 2 drops dead on the ground. Person 1 is freaking out and runs towards the forest, but he doesen't get far because a car hits him


End file.
